Mega Nintendo Mash-up
by christopher.rivera.7528
Summary: In this story, people from completely different worlds meet; not only heroes but villains as well, to try and outwit the other in battle, but what they did not notice is that there are times when danger is far too much for one alone to handle. Follow Mario, Sonic and friends as they adventure in the mysterious world of Minecraft!


Mega Nintendo Mash up

Chapter 1: Introduccion

"Fire!" said Bowser. A Bullet Bill flew out of a cannon and headed towards a mansion. Then a plumber in red overalls stood hammer in hand, batting position. He then swings his hammer, hits the Bullet Bill, and sends it back to the sender. "Aaaahhh!" Bowser yelled before a small explosion was seen. "Mammamia won't he ever give up?"

Outside Sonic stood beside Amy in Front of a giant robot army. "What do you mean we can't go on our date?!" Amy said furiously. "Can't you see the army?" Said Sonic annoyed. "So if I destroy the junk heaps, THEN will you go out with me?" "Yeah, sure. Just remember it's a whole army of-" "-Done!" Sonic was left impressed of what Amy would do for a simple date… also bummed out by the fact he had to go on a date with his annoying lover. "Argh all right!" I'll go." "Amy don't try escaping or else!" she then lifted her Piko Piko hammer menacingly with a red aura emitting from her.

"PK Starstorm!" Shouted Lucas, Ness, and Ninten at the same time as they made a night sky become empty of stars fall towards the pigmask army. The Masked Man (AKA Clous) wasn't down though and appeared in front of the three heroes. At the sight of this Lucas froze to a point that he couldn't move a muscle. Ninten noticing this used PK Beam and Ness PK Fire at the same time forming a fiery beam which only passed right through the Masked Man. He then used PK Flash at the two attackers knocking them out. Lucas snapping out of his state caught his enemy off guard with a punch infused with PK Fire right in the jaw knocking him out.

Meta Knight and Kirby stood against King Deedeedee and his army. The fat, chubby, and oversized penguin king then charged at the pink star warrior in his Spark form, which was not a very good idea as he got shocked by just getting near. "A-attack" having said so, his army of waddle-dees and waddle-doos attacked the two. Kirby then let go of Spark and absorbed a Wheelie instead getting wheel powers and charged at the incoming army beating row by row. Meanwhile Meta Knight did his tornado swords dance to attract enemies and send them flying. Kirby then switched back to Spark and shot a three-way beam at the enemies. Meta Knight then took to the air and defeated the remaining enemies. "Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

Link and Shiek stood against their enemy, Ganodorf, ready to fight. Link started with a sword clashing. It went on for only three seconds before Ganodorf got the better of Link but was interrupted by Shiek's attacks. But to no avail. She then started chaining her attacks but he wouldn't budge. Link then joined in using his sword but still no movement. He then just laughing in an evil manner. They retreated from the area leaving their enemy puzzled. Suddenly a great explosion happened on the very spot Ganodorf was standing. "Yeah!" Tails said.

As good spies they were they're still pathetic. As they finished their motto, Team Rocket told Red the Pokémon trainer "Give us your Pokémon!" said Meowth "its better if you just do it because this armor is indestructible!" Red then summoned Pikachu Charizard and Squirtle Thunder Bolt!" "Picachuuuu!" "Ha I told ya! it only made a scratch!" Meowth continued as James said "Meowth is the smartest Pokémon in the whole universe!" Red reacted quickly and said "All of you use your powers at the same spot!" his Pokémon did so and the machine got cracked "uh oh…" Said the evil Pokémon. Then, the machine blew up sending away. "Meowth you are the most stupid Pokémon ever!" said Jesse "I thought you said smartest!" "That was James and he's stupid too" "Hey" "Team Rocket blasting off again!"

Yoshi and Luigi stood against a small group of koopas ready to fight. Luigi quickly climbed on Yoshi, hammer in hand, who then charged towards his enemies and defeated them all. "Yoshi!" he cheered and so did Luigi until they heard a sinister snicker. Boos started appearing all over them. Luigi seeing this just got into a rocking fetal position. And I mean rocking as in movement definition. Yoshi seeing this spit his tongue at the boos but it just passed by their bodies as they disappeared knowing Luigi from before and wanting revenge they appeared behind of Luigi but dissipated into smoke. "H-huh?" Luigi said still shivering in fear. Sonic then appeared in front of them. "*sigh* just in time…" "S-Sonic! Thank g-goodness you're h-here!" "Yoshi-yo!" "Come on," sonic replied "let's go back home, ok?" The two nodded and started heading back home.

The villains, defeated returned to THEIR mansion. "Aww c'mon!" said the angry bowser "My minions are no use! And all of you are even more useless! MY minions AT LEAST put up a fight!" "Look who's talking" started Porky "you got beat up by your own cannon!" "Hmph" Ganodorf as calm as usual "You're all pathetic and why do you keep saying that pathetic "motto" of yours?" "It's not our fault it's addictive" replied Jesse "it is not! And at least I did not get beat up by a stupid trainer!" "…" King Deedeedee was starting to get tired of all of this "SHUT UP!"He swinged his hammer in tantrum making everyone silent "Let's just rest" everyone agreed to do so and maybe fight again tomorrow.

END CHAPTER 1

Yep my first story ever. Please comment on anything good or bad I really don't mind but I might take long on updating since I'm kinda lazy when I write them on my laptop. Also I don't have a specific updating time so check weekly. See ya next time!


End file.
